


Spacefaring Kiss Boys

by SpardaFox



Category: Trials in Tainted Space (Video Game)
Genre: (no scat), Dubious Science, Enemas, M/M, Mpreg, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpardaFox/pseuds/SpardaFox
Summary: Ulrich Steele finds himself in a "sticky situation" when hes captured by space slavers!Will his arrogant cousin Jack prove to be his savior or tormentor? And what of his mysterious "guard dog" Dane?Resolving to defend his unborn child and one day resume his exploration of the stars, he attempts to either coexist alongside- or murder his new owners.





	1. The Inciting Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Ulrich Steele is the name of my MC in TiTS, i will update with a full character sheet for him soon. for now the basic details for him are that hes half terran/half kaithrit, has strawberry blond shoulder length hair, and metallic copper eyes. he possess one strawberry blonde prehensile tail, and two matching cat ears on top of his head. his height ranks in at 5' 0" and his figure is lean, with tiny A-cup breasts.

* * *

 

"Mmmmph" Ulrich groaned from behind his gag. Opening his eyes and blearily taking in his surroundings, he realizes he's kneeling on the ground with his head and arms locked in a wooden stockade. Not only that, but he's completely naked!

"MMMPH" he starts thrashing in his bonds, only to jolt and squeal as the sharp swat of a belt slams into his ass.

He goes still in the stocks and he tries to make out what going on, he can hear voices talking but they're not in any language he's familiar with.

Heavy footsteps grow louder as someone approaches him from behind, calloused hands roughly part his asscheeks as a large finger smears something cold and slick against his large pucker.  "NNNGG" He grunts and something large and rounded is shoved past his puffy anus into his unprepared rectum. He hears a clicking noise behind him and wiggles and something hot and uncomfortable starts flowing into his bottom. Unbeknownst to him, a gallon of hot soapy water is slowly filling his ass.

 

Sometime later, after he's taken the entire punishing enema despite his attempts to shit the nozzle out. Someone suddenly yanks the nozzle out of his asshole without warning. " _MMMMGG_ " Ulrich wiggles his ass in an attempt to sooth his sensitive rearm and begins to shit out the contents of his colon against his will. He cries through his gag as he's forced to relieve himself in public, and outdoors no less. Squirt after squirt of hot soapy water force themselves past his inflamed pucker, and he starts to sob as he's forced to potty on the ground like a wild animal. When the uncontrollable squirts finally start to peter out, he thinks his ordeal might be nearing an end, only so renew his sobs and the familiar enema nozzle is shoved passed his tight ring once again. He wails as he receives another full enema, thrashing until the man administering it starts to swat his ass with the belt again.

He expects to be forced to sit quietly as he takes the next gallon, but startles when a blast of warm water starts to spray his body down, followed by a sponge lathering soap into his skin, and a while of being cleaned with a sponge attached to a stick, he's hosed off again, and the nozzle is yanked from his anus once more. However instead of being allowed to shit the contents out immediately, he grunts as the sponge is shoved roughly up his slippery ass. Pistoning in and out and scrubbing his sensitive walls without mercy, he sighs in relief as its finally pulled free of his rectum, squirting his enema out onto the ground beneath him.

 

Once his ass is fully emptied, his vision is suddenly obscured by a blindfold, shortly before more voices fill the area. He hears what sound like hooves approaching as he frantically turns his hear trying to look around him.

"well what do we have here, looks like this pretty kitty's already tried his paw at being a brood mare. Unfortunately for you, you won't have the luxury of popping out any little half-breed parasites when I' done with you. Naw, I think we'll rip that sucker out so I can fuck a nice big calf into you."

Ulrich attempts to hiss from behind his gag, thrashing his puffed up tail around aggressively as the minotaur man grabs him by the chin.

"Don't take that attitude with ME you little bitch!" he spits. "keep that up and I'll beat you half to death before I turn you into my mare." the taur man shifts his hand to wrap it around Ulrich's throat. "Might just pound your stomach in with my fist instead of-" His speech is interrupted by a deep growl emanating from behind him.

"Now now, Dane." Ulrich's ears perk as he hears the familiar voice of his cousin Jack, that was Dane's growl? And what was his cousin doing in a place like this?

"This trash isn't worth the trouble of starting a fight, he barely looks able to afford the rags on his back. You there-" he calls, motioning over one of the cattle-prod wielding guards. "How much would you take for this one?"

 

The taur man seems to be sizing Dane up until the guard speaks. "Fifty-three hundred thousand credits sir." he supplies with a curt nod towards Jack. The taur grunts before moving on to look at some of the other slaves, seemingly having lost interest in Ulrich.

"Well," Jack begins. "it's a tad high but it seems my guard dog has taken a shine to him. Hand the boy over and I'll make the credit transfer."

Ulrich's left reeling by the recent development, questions forming in his throat despite the gag. But before he has time to act on them, a searing pain connects with his side and his vision goes black.

 

* * *

 

Ulrich awakes to the low thrumming sound of engines, and the rhythmic snoring of the ausar man near him. He takes in the room around him, a simple medical bay, presumably on Jacks ship by the look of things. Dane is asleep sitting up in a chair by his bed, and for some reason the sight of this brings anger welling up from within Ulrich's chest.

"You!" Ulrich hisses, startling Dane awake from his slumber. "What do you want with me, you p-pervert!?" He snarls, taking pillows from the hospital bed and launching them and the confused ausar man. His assault however, is interrupted by his cousin entering the room, likely to investigate the sudden noise.

"Now now cousin Ulrich, you wouldn’t want to-"

"And you! Just what the hell is going on here!? Y-you _bought_ me, what would you even want with me-"

"I was _trying_ to explain that before you so rudely interrupted me cousin Ulrich!"

"But now, I shouldn’t be so harsh with you, after all your hormones are probably behind this outburst. I'm surprised you managed to hide such a condition from me for so long. Tell me, what kind of little brat are you carrying there, hm?"

" _that's_ what you ask me? And you didn’t explain anything you asshole! Why should I tell you anything? Hm, 'cousin jack'?" he spits.

"I _ask_ because I need to know if some kind of freakish creature is going to burst from your stomach and take residence in my vents, or if you're just going to pop out another loud-mouthed kitten like yourself. And since you must know, I purchased you from those slaver filth because while you may be below ME, you're still of Steele blood and it wouldn’t do to have our name tainted because of some mindless minotaur."

Ulrich flinches at the mention of the minotaur from the auction, his hands falling over his stomach protectively

 

"my BABY is not going to crawl into your vents, my _generous cousin_ ," Ulrich hisses. "the father is a laquine, I'm not sure of his identity and he's most likely dead by now." He says sullenly, ears drooping.

"Not surprising you don't even know the fathers name, Victor was equally as "loose" with his indiscretions, like father like son I suppose."

"but that’s besides the point, I suppose I should explain to you your new station in life my darling cousin, I spent quite a pretty penny on you thanks to your idiot self getting caught by slavers of all people. And though I intended for you to fall under my control one way or another as to keep you from further sullying the Steele name, it looks like you've made it that much more easy for me."

"If you think I'm going to let you keep me as some _pet_ you're out of-"

"Now now cousin Ulrich, lets thing about the future welfare of your little brat-to-be. If you run off to escape _me_ of all people, who else will find you? We've already seen what happened when you were left alone, and that was relatively unburdened. What are you going to do when you get caught by someone like that minotaur? What will your brat do?"

"…"

"Now I will allow you and your little spawn to live under my, _and_ SteeleTechs protection, given that I am now the head of the company thanks to your idiotic father. I will even allow you to continue your 'illustrious' career provided that you live under _my_ command. Now, do we have a deal cousin Ulrich?"

"…Y-yes." he whispers, shaking once again.

"Good, unlike your _rat_ of a father, I'm perfectly capable of granting you mercy, even though he did everything in his power to stab my father in the back, _I_ will be the bigger person."

"Now, it won't do to leave you unattended, and since I'm done traipsing around the galaxy looking for 'your' inheritance, I no longer have need of a body guard. Therefore, I will leave you in Danes care, you've clearly proven yourself to be in need of a personal bodyguard. And even though I WAS looking for a bitch to keep Dane occupied, I won't force you to serve him in that way. Though I WILL be putting a stop to your slutting ways, and any partner you wish to take- or should I say wishes to take you- will have to be approved by me first."

 

"Are you done winning the asshole of the year award? I'm fucking tired, and where's the doctor anyway? I need to know if there's anything…"

Dane interjects "Well this ships facilities don’t include anything uh, maternally specific? But the nurse already cleared you as being as healthy as she can tell. You're gonna have to wait until we get back to home base to get ultrasounds and shit."

"What my vulgar companion says is true cousin, but thanks to your fathers… energetic ways, SteeleTech is equipped with the highest quality maternal care you can find. I assure you that your spawn is in no current danger, and once we get back you can have a full examination.

But with all the explanations out of the way, I will have Dane escort you to your temporary chambers where you will be treated like the 'princess' you are." he mocks.

Jack steps out of the room to do whatever he does when he's not being an unbearable asshole, and Dane shuffles around awkwardly as he attempts to maneuver his arms around Ulrich without provoking him.

Ulrich sighs and wraps one arm around the ausars neck, and is promptly lifted into the air above the white hospital bed.  The walk to his new "temporary chambers" was silent, most likely due to a combination of Ulrich's tiredness and Dane's awkwardness. Between the reeling shock of everything that had happened, and the gentle rocking motion of being carried through the dimly lit halls of Jacks ship, Ulrich found his eyes growing heavy and found his head slumping into the ausars firm chest. Ulrich however, didn't have the chance to fall fully asleep as they soon reached their destination. As the automatic doors hissed open Ulrich took in the surroundings, a lived-in looking room with a variety of furnishings, designed more for function than form and fitting in with the same overall aesthetic of the ship from what he'd seen of it.

 

"Is this your room, Dane?" Ulrich murmured.

"Er, yes and no… me and Jack share this room, and uh, you too now I guess."

"Why can't I sleep like, _anywhere_ else, back in that hospital room even." he whined, the thought of sharing a room with Jack would have been laughable until recently, but now it was just another of the seemingly endless weights bearing down on his spirit.

"Well once we get back to home base you're gonna have your own personal chambers of course, Jacks been discussing accommodations for you with his crew back home while you've been out. But for now he wants to keep you in sight to make sure nothing happens to you or anything, I mean I think that’s why, if you're that curious ask him later. I'm just doing my job man."

he shrugs, setting Ulrich down on the simple but plush bed after drawing back the covers. Ulrich snuggled further down into the blankets, appreciating the warmth and privacy after being in a rather Spartan hospital gown for who knows how long.

"your probably pretty hungry and stuff." Dane says slowly from the side of the bed "Nurse said that fruit and bread would be easy on your stomach, so I'll grab a tray of that from the cafeteria I guess. That uh… sound good to you?"

"Yeah sure, if I pass out again before you get back just shake me or something."

 

being high strung for so long and then reaching… "safety" if he must call it that leaves Ulrich feeling like he's finished a marathon.

He doesn’t exactly have an appetite after what's happened, but his stomach does feel empty, and he supposes it wouldn’t do to go hungry with a baby growing inside him.

Even though it's been months since he realized he was pregnant, acknowledging it so openly feels foreign.

He had avoided alcohol and anything that would put it in direct danger he supposed, but he hadn't thought much about actually HAVING the baby, or taking care of it, really anything about its identity or long term welfare.

Up until recently he had viewed it almost… like an affliction he would recover from, or some kind of workplace injury.

 

When jack spoke of the Steele name, and of him and his future child as one, it made him realize the true gravity of the situation.

His father likely had countless bastard children before he settled down with his mother, and Ulrich had always assumed he would be much the same in life.

Accidentally impregnating someone here, getting a few eggs stuck in him there, all before handing the problem off to a nursery droid much like the one who raised Ulrich himself.

But the more he thought about it, the more he realized he had grown to feel connected to the small life beginning inside him.

He supposed he could blame the hormones… or deny it entirely, but without realizing it he had already acted fiercely to put the child's well being ahead of his own.

What had started as a small seed of annoyance and resignation had grown without him realizing into something completely alien to him.

 

Jack had barely seemed phased by his situation, was he that easy to view as some kind of brood mare?

Or perhaps Jack had been shocked at first, but had taken the time to school his attitude into a calm mask while Ulrich was unconscious.

Ulrich hadn't even met jack until shortly before the passing of his own father, when Jack and some of the other family came to discuss the matter of his fathers will.

Jack seemed to have nothing but distaste for Ulrich and his father, claiming that Victor had cheated them out of SteeleTechs wealth and power.

Finding out that his cousin was trying to steal his inheritance infuriated him, but hadn't surprised him much.

He had felt like the world was against him when Jack had taken probe after probe from him so handily.

But now he didn’t know WHAT to think, on one hand Jack had technically saved him, but on the other he did it by purchasing him… not releasing him.

 

Ulrich was startled from his reverie as the automatic doors of Jacks chambers hissed open to permit both Dane and Jack into the room.

Dane was carrying a tray laden with various fruits, both familiar and alien, some buttery looking bread, and what he thought were chocolate candies, and was also carrying a water pitcher with one of his other arms.

Jack was entranced with some kind of data pad he was carrying, and neither looked up at Ulrich or paused in his conversation with Dane as he entered the room.

"-can't afford to go easy on knock-offs anymore, they cost SteeleTech more and more every year. Thankfully Anno's idea has been progressing as planned in all of our tests, if everything proceeds well we expect the most common knock-off to be completely worthless after she releases it."

Setting the data pad down on one of the nightstands, he pours some of the water from the pitcher into a glass and extends it toward Ulrich.

"You, drink as much as this as you can, we have to be careful not to let you get dehydrated again."

Ulrich takes it with a sigh, sipping on it slowly as Jack maneuvers into bed, once again picking up his data pad.

 

"What are you doing on that thing anyways, trying to create a new market for orphan's tears?" Ulrich asks, flicking his ears back as Dane settles in on the other side of him, trapping him in between Dane and Jack.

"Very funny cousin, if you must know I'm making living and staff arrangements to properly accommodate the three of us back at home base. When I first left to go on this extremely profitable little excursion," he smirks. "my personal chambers were fit for myself only. But now I have a brand new guard dog and a cute little kitten to think of, not to mention your future… cat-bunny brat. And besides the living arrangements I have to hire multiple tutors to make sure you become as properly educated as I am, I find your general lack of manners and vulgarity annoying at best. You at least have to learn how to behave in public if you're going to represent SteeleTech."

Ulrich begins slowly munching from the tray Dane brought in as Jack prattles on, pinning his ears firmly back and thrashing his tail when Jack mentions tutors.

"So basically you're not satisfied with how much you're already torturing me, you want to turn me into a snobbish prick like you? And I _refuse_ to share a room with someone like you permanently, Dane said I would have my own room when we got back." Ulrich whined petulantly, eating faster now with anger-fueled fervor.

Jacks smirk grew, "You will have your own room cousin Ulrich, it will just be conjoined with mine. And when your voicing your demands don’t forget- my promise not to harm you doesn’t include spanking, I'd love to turn your ass bright red my pet."

Ulrich flushed, puffing up his tail and re-pinning his ears. "I'll suffocate you in your sleep you insufferable prick"

Dane barked out a laugh at this, having been watching his and Jacks interactions bemusedly from behind his snack tray.

 

"I'll help."

 

* * *

 


	2. Memories of You

Ulrich giggled as he wove past his mother's skirt draped legs, dashing through the French doors of the sitting room to play outside, despite the heavy mist that had settled on the grounds.

 "Ulrich! You'll ruin your cloths if you go rolling about out there, we have to be ready for the portrait! I swear that child is running me _ragged._ "

Ulrich was usually a gentle young boy, though he at times possessed a streak of mischief which his parents argued over fervently. His mother insisted that kaithrit mischief was just a stereotype, and that it must have come from his adventurous father. His father would simply smile bemusedly and respond "Of course, dear.", though his suspicions too blamed his spouse for their child's troubling energy.

None of this mattered to Ulrich however, in his mind his parents were the troubling ones. How could they stand sitting still and looking over _"business documents"_ unless there was something seriously wrong with them. He would much rather be outside trying to catch frogs, or attempting to climb one of the many trees dotted around the estate.

 

Ulrich was so caught up in the excitement of his escaping the boring sitting room, that he nearly ran straight into someone, perhaps distracted by his desire to catch the humidity loving frogs that so frequently eluded him.

"Hey! Can't you look where you're going?" the older looking boy hadn't spoken loudly, but the way he glowered down at Ulrich had him pinning his ears back and tucking his tail shyly.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know there was anyone else out here besides me. Who are you? Mama never told me there were other boys living here."

"I don't _live_ here you silly little boy," The other blonde said blushing a bit. "me and my father are paying a visit to my uncles new estate. That’s what's proper when someone in the family purchases a house."

"Oh, well that’s too bad, there's never anyone here that wants to play with me, except for mama and the instructors, but they only ever wanna play boring stuff. Or talk about "businesses" and "sciences", I told them I wanted to start a frog catching business and they just laughed at me!"

 Ulrich puffed out his tail and cheeks as he said this, giving the older boy such a serious look that it caught him off guard, making him laugh. Ulrich continued on chattering so quickly that the other boy had a hard time getting a word in edgewise.

"But papa said if I listen to the instructors that I'll get to be an adventurer like him one day! He said that there's gonna be another "space rush" in just… um," he paused, using his fingers to try and count out what his father had told him

"It's called a "planet rush," the other boy began, looking smug at being able to correct the younger child. "the next ones only fourteen years away, and it's going to make our families company very rich-  much richer than it is now. And if you really want to participate in it, you ought to pay attention to your "businesses and sciences" classes, without those you'll be stuck catching frogs here in your yard I'm afraid."

"Now you sound like mama!" Ulrich huffed, causing the other boy to blush again. "Studying is so _boring_ , and I'm bad at it anyways, so I'm just gonna make one of those science tech people fly the ship _for_ me!" He boasted, blinding the older boy with his smile.

"Well… I hope that works out for you, and I think you mean "SteeleTech" by the way. Personally I find my business studies rewarding on their own," The other boy said proudly. "my father says I'll be head of the company one day."

"Really? That sounds boring, i wanna be the head of adventuring!" Ulrich paused, an idea forming in his head. "Hey, I just got an idea, lets promise that-"

The conversation the two boys were having was cut short as the distant voice of Ulrich's father called from across the grounds. "Ulrich! Come inside now, its nearly time to have the portrait done. I'll give you some salmon jerky if you sit still!" At the mention of food, Ulrich immediately turned to start towards the French doors, before remembering the other boy still standing there.

"I've gotta go before my papa gets mad at me again, but next time let's play!" Ulrich finished quickly before dashing off, leaving the older boy with a confused and slightly sullen expression.

 

Ulrich's father took him by the hand once he reached the sitting room, leading him to sit so he could be looked over for dirt and grass stains before the portrait was to be done. "Was Maximillian's boy out there with you?" He seemed put off by this idea and continued. "You're not in trouble or anything, just try to stay away from that boy, I don’t want him filling your head with any of Max's nonsense." Ulrich frowned, staring up at his father. "Who's Max papa?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ulrich's brow furrowed in his sleep, tail twitching as he began to wake from his dream, the details held clear in his mind drifting away like mist as his eyes focused. There was a gentle rubbing through his hair and at the base of his fuzzy ears, further investigation revealed the source to be Jack. Once again fiddling with his data pad, he was lounging next to Ulrich on the bed and using his free hand to slowly pet his ears. the nerve!

"Just what do you think _you're_ doing?" Ulrich asked, swatting his cousins hand away from his blonde ears in annoyance.

"Why, whatever I please, as usual." Jack responded, smirking. The noise seemed to be waking Dane from his nap on the other side of the bed, who started to groan and roll over.

"Can you two wait until _after_ I've had my coffee to start arguing? Just because there's no morning in space doesn’t mean I'm not tired." The ausar spoke in a deep grumble.

"After you have your coffee can we commit mutiny and make Jack walk the plank, Dane?" Ulrich posed the question innocently, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Jack huffed from his side of the bed. "A man can't even get respect on his own ship, what is the world coming to?"

"Don't you mean the universe?" Dane teased. "Traitors, the both of you." Jack glared from behind his data pad. "No matter, now that the two "sleeping beauties" have finally left their slumber, we can get ready to head to our _real_ room."

"Were already back at base? Man, I must've been out a while." Dane said, before inadvertently showing his impressive fangs with a jaw splitting yawn. Ulrich blushed, trying to distract himself him the ausars deadly jaws. "You were asleep the other time I woke up too, aren't naps unprofessional?"

 

The three quipped back and forth for a while, Ulrich lazing as Jack and Dane dressed themselves in the usual gear. "is Dane gonna carry me again? I'm too weak and feeble to walk and he's got like, a million arms. Hope you've got some clothes for me in there by the way, this hospital gown isn't really my style." Ulrich's smirk lasted until one of Jacks T-shirts hit him in the face.

"You can wear that until we get back to the room, I've already arranged for proper attire to be delivered for you there." Jack began. "Once we get there however I will be leaving you and Dane to your own devices for a while, I've been away for some time and I have business to attend to.

Ulrich finished removing the hospital gown from beneath his blanket before throwing on the large baggy T-shirt. Despite its limitations, it managed to conserve his modesty as it hung down almost to his knees.

 

"Up we go princess." Ulrich yelped as Dane suddenly lifted him from the bed, bridal style, despite having been joking when he brought it up earlier. Thus began their trek from the hangar to Jacks private quarters, going past multiple security checkpoints, and passing through many similar looking hallways. The walk left Ulrich disoriented, he sincerely doubted he would be able to find his way around without an escort. The next automatic doors they came to hissed open not into another hallway, but into a personal residence.

"Finally," Ulrich said from his perch in the ausar man's arms. "Not having to walk is nice, but I hate getting jostled around like that." Dane didn’t have to know how comfortable and pleasant the ride truly was.

"Well Dane," Jack sighed. "I'll leave you to get him dressed and settled in, I'm running low on time so I have to head directly to my office from here. Dane grimaced, "That’s rough man, not even enough time for coffee." What was the ausars obsession with coffee?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ulrich didn’t _hate_ his new clothes, but that didn't mean he had to love them either. Sure they were comfortable enough, loose and flowing. But they looked too… fancy? Elaborate? He felt more like a decoration or a present than anything, and he was annoyed at himself for not entirely hating the bell collar.He couldn’t help it! It was cute and he loved batting at it when Dane wasn’t in the room. The ausar in question had checked that he managed to get changed into his new clothes properly, and promptly left him to explore his new dwellings in relative privacy.

What Jack had said before was true, he had his own "room", really it was more of an apartment, that was conjoined to Jacks. IN one corner there was a small kitchenette, in another there was a sitting area with a TV, a plush rug, and some comfy looking chairs. There was also a door that lead to a fairly luxurious bathroom, besides the toilet (That had a heated seat!), there was a vanity style sink, and a spa like Jacuzzi tub. He was excited to wash away the aches and pains from his recent ordeals in his new tub, before falling into his new plush canopy bed.

Ulrich suppose it _did_ feel rather like a dollhouse, but if he was going to be living in captivity, at least he was living it from the lap of luxury. He fell onto the soft mattress, softer than the one on Jacks ship, and took in the small but sturdy looking crib near it. It would be a long time before he needed it, but really it wasn’t far off at all when he thought about it. Ulrich was around four months along by his estimate, in another four he would be… laying an egg, as odd as that sounded in his head. After that he would have almost another month to wait before the baby was truly born. He wondered what kind of ears the baby would have, kaithrit or laquine? It would be cute either way, he supposed.

 

Dane interrupted his short reverie, walking through the doors connecting Ulrich's room to Jack's, once again carrying a tray of food with him. Ulrich was starting to sense a pattern here.

"Uh, guess i should have knocked or something, wish i could use the "my arms were full" excuse." The ausar said sheepishly from the entrance. Ulrich had to admit, the ausar man _was_ rather ruggedly handsome. But ignoring all of those nonsensical thoughts, he was hungry. "Are you gonna start there decorating the wall or are you gonna come feed me?" Ulrich asked, tail swishing behind him, nose twitching as he tried to sense what was on the tray Dane had brought in.

"Oh, right. I didn't really know what you like so i just grabbed some of everything, hope that's fine." Ulrich's past encounters with Dane had been far from cordial, Jack used the strong ausar to his full advantage back when they were competing for probes. But Dane had proven so far to be pretty laid back, although Ulrich knew perfectly well the man could be provoked into anger if he really tried. Thankfully that hadn't happened yet, and Ulrich hadn't found himself on the receiving end of those four thick arms for quite some time. Blushing, the alternative meaning of those words caught up to him just in time to distract him from whatever the man in question was saying.

"Sorry, what did you say? I was spacing out."

"I said," The man repeated. "Do you like the room?"

Oh, yeah its nice, nice than my previous one by far. frankly I'm surprised Jack spent money giving me a real room. I assumed he was just gonna put a cage on the floor in his own room or something." Ulrich shuddered at the thought. Dane seemed troubled by the idea as well, his brow furrowing.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, carefully.

"Um, because he's an asshole and we hate each other? I mean we've been fighting over the inheritance since we met at dads funeral.

"Yeah sure, you don't get along great but i mean," Dane took a moment to phrase his thoughts properly. "He went through quite a lot of trouble to save you from those slavers, you don't really think he'd hurt you, do you?

"he _saved_ me? He _bought_ me, and that was only so he could torment me now that he won dads stupid game! He even said he was only there to look for you a fucktoy." Ulrich spat, tail starting to puff up as the stress from the last couple days caught up to him again.

"Um, that's not true though, he was just bullshitting you, I honestly thought you knew." Dane looked increasingly guilt ridden as their conversation continued. Not touching the food tray, unlike Ulrich, who was currently stuffing his face in yet another anger fueled snack fest.

"Not true? What part?"

"That he was there looking for... someone for me. we spent days tracking you there after Jack heard the rumors of slavers in the area. He was really pissy the whole time, more so than usual. And after we got you back to safety at his ship, he sent some of his men back there and had them take out every slaver they could get their hands on. He even put out a bounty on that minotaur guys head.

This information was the last thing Ulrich expected, the man Dane was describing didn't seem like his cousin at _all_. Jack had seemed so callous and gleeful at Ulrich's capture, he had taken everything Jack said at face value, having no reason to doubt the things he'd said.

 

Ulrich sat contemplating what the man had said for a while, before suddenly announcing "I think in gonna take a bath, I'm full already and i feel kind of stiff."

"Alright, there's towels in there and more clothes in the dresser, so just uh, yell, if you need anything." Dane seemed conflicted at explaining the recent events to Ulrich, but that wasn't his problem, his only problem was soaking for as long as possible.

Dane collected the mostly empty tray as Ulrich headed into the bathroom. He disrobed slowly, feeling like he was moving through gelatin. It took him a bit to figure out the controls, but once he did he sunk in to his neck, enjoying the jets and bubbles. He selected one of the bath oils from the side of the tub and poured in a generous amount, determine to come out feeling refreshed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At no ones request, here is Ulrich's character sheet.
> 
> Gender: Male  
> Height: 4'9"  
> Age: 19  
> Sexuality: Gay  
> Skin tone: Milky  
> Hair color: Strawberry Blonde  
> Eye color: Metallic Copper  
> Dick size: 2.5 inch long, 1 inch thick  
> Ball size: 2 inch Diameter   
> Breast size: A Cups  
> Nipple size: Half inch long  
> Butt Size: Bubble
> 
> Personality Traits:  
> Tsundere, Mischievous, Stubborn,  
> Skittish, Submissive, petulant
> 
> Animal Traits:
> 
> Kaithrit Penis - (Covered in what appear to be spines or bards, bur are actually very soft fleshy bristles, 0% rigid)
> 
> Kaithrit Ears - can swivel, very sensitive to sounds and touch, inner ear fluff protects open ears from foreign bodies, change position with emotion like a normal cats.
> 
> Kaithrit Tail - Pure bred Kaithrits have twin tails, Ulrich has one, very long and fluffy so he has to prevent if from dragging the ground, it is prehensile and he occasionally curls it around his waist like a belt. He hates having it touched as openly grabbing another Kaithrits tail is a sign of dominance, plus its very sensitive.
> 
> Kaithrit Eyes - Unusual metallic coloring, and capable of seeing in the dark, though not as well as a regular cat.
> 
> Anus - soft donut like anus protrudes obscenely, similar to a pubic mound, and rubbing against Ulrich's butt cheeks as he walks.
> 
> Misc - Can purr, has strong sense of smell, can be impregnated anally, can lactate.


	3. Frisky Kitty

Jack groaned, leaning back in his chair to stretch.

He had been trying to focus on his paperwork, but despite having moved to his office to avoid being distracted by his cousins presence, he found his thoughts drifting back to him at every opportunity.

Somehow he had managed to finish going through the sea of paperwork his new role as "king" of SteeleTech demanded of him.

Thankfully all such busywork would soon be in the hands of his trusted employees, leaving him to enjoy some time off.

He had long been imagining what it would feel like to have his cousin under his thumb, in his arms.

It felt strange to finally hold what he had been searching for.

He had imaged it feeling sure as steel, instead it felt as tenuous and fragile as a fluttering moth in his clasped hands.

An image, as clear as if he had been there to compose the memory himself, though fantasy was its true nature, entered his mind.

It was Ulrich, young and curious, chasing after a moth and grinning as the sun fell upon his ivory skin.

He shook his head, he never had a chance to see the boy in his youth that way, except...

He sighed, standing from his desk and striding his way past the automatic doors of his office.

As he made his way back to his room, the sudden image of Ulrich owlishly looking up at him, twitching ears and tail, pervaded his mind.

And a slight fluttering feeling pervaded his chest.

Shifting directions, he decided to stop by the merchants deck before he returned to his residency, already having a particular shop in mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dane huffed, Jack was due to be back soon, but until then he was stuck bored waiting on Ulrich to finish bathing.

As time went on, Dane was having more and more trouble behaving himself around Jacks new kitten.

So far he had been relatively gentle and patient with the short kaithrit boy, but the stubborn attitude combined with the short stature had Dane wanting to bend him over Jacks desk and mark up his neck.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the main doors hissing open.

"Honey I'm home!" Jack called sarcastically as he strode in, carrying plastic bags emblazoned with the name "VavaGroom".

"What's all this?" Dane asked, eager to see what the man had purchased, he'd been wanting to check out the store since it opened, but they'd both been too busy until now.

"Oh nothing much," Jack began, "just this and that." He tossed to bags to the curious ausar before asking "Where's the pretty kitty gone off too?"

"Ulrich?" Dane asked, already digging through the bags, not bothering to hide his excitement. "I think he's still in the bath. We were chatting over lunch and I think he got stressed out or something, so he went to bathe and I've been bored out of my mind ever since."

Jack snorted, "You're bored anytime were not planet side shooting someone or looting. I'll go see what's taking him so long, I can't deny being a tad bored myself."

With that Jack disappeared into Ulrich's chambers, leaving Dane to sort through his recent acquisitions.

 

Dane quickly realized the theme of Jacks new toys. A plush "pet" bed, several jingly or feathery cat toys, a light blue fish shaped ball gag, and matching fuzzy wrist and ankle cuffs. Further investigation revealed the ankle cuffs to double as a humbler, attaching to the balls to force the victim into an "all fours" style position, with the feet locked near the asscheeks.

Looks like Jack was finally going to get frisky with his kitten cousin. Dane had heard endless ranting and raving about how the boy infuriated Jack back when they were looking for the SteeleTech probes.

Dane moved to throw away the empty plastic bags before something small and previously unnoticed fell out of one, a packet of… catnip?

A loud noise suddenly came from Ulrich's room, making Danes ears perk and his hackles rise a bit.

 

The source was quickly revealed as Jack reentered the room, a mischievous look on his face, and a struggling half naked cat over his shoulder.

"What the hell if your problem!? Put me down you asshole!"

"Ah," Jack said calmly, ignoring his cousins protests. "I see you've gone through Ulrich's new "presents".

"Presents?" Ulrich asked, perturbed. "What the hell are you holding? You perverted lap dog!" Ulrich hissed, glaring at the feathered object Dane was holding.

"Lap dog!?" Dane's brow eye twitched, starting up a low growl. "I'll show you lap dog."

Ulrich may have been regretting that comment.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ulrich growled half-heartedly from behind his gag, once this catnip wore off he was going to claw jack until he bled to death.

That went for Dane too! Ulrich had thought the man to be polite until he proved to be an utter traitor.

Ah, but before he got to murdering his roommates, he had to murder this jingly mouse.

 

Jack suppressed a childish giggle as he watched he cousin fail to resist the effects of the catnip.

Currently the boy was batting aggressively at the mouse-shaped bell toy that dangled from the space under his desk.

Ulrich's wrist cuffs were linked together quite close to one another, so it was hard for him to bat at it effectively.

He made for quite the cute sight, kneeling on the plush pet bed underneath Jacks desk.

Dane peered over Jacks shoulder, watching Ulrich as he struggled to get the toy without yanking on his own balls.

"How long will that stuff last?" The ausar asked, "Well once he works all this aggressive energy out, he should be more receptive to our affections, after he gets some release he should come down from the effects." Jack responded.

"Do we have to take those ankle cuffs before we fuck em'? He looks real cute and all but I don’t think he can cum with those things cinched around his balls." Dane asked, scratching his neck and getting excited at the prospect of railing the little cat boy.

"Well its true he can't cum," Jack smirked. "but he can still have a dry orgasm with enough stimulation. I think between the two of us we can handle that, don't you Dane? We don’t share nearly often enough."

Dane smirked as well, the two men looking down at Ulrich like wolves look at a stumbling deer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ulrich mewled from his perch, bent over the back of Jack's couch.

"Ghh- gimme… I need it." Jack looked down at the intoxicated kitten, currently pawing at Jack's crotch.

"I think he's earned it by now, we've certainly put him through his paces today, what do you think Dane?"

"I dunno," The ausar responded, "he has been pretty bratty, I think I can solve both our problems though."

The muscular man slowly unfastened the ankle clasps, massaging Ulrich's thighs gently before slowly hooking two thick fingers into his slicked passed.

"Yessss" Ulrich's eyes rolled back, desperate after having not been able to cum while the two larger men spit roasted him mercilessly.

The rough calloused fingers dragged over his prostate over and over, his nerves had already been on fire before, and it wasn't long before he was pumping short bursts of cum into the front of his silky panties.

"Nnngg…" Ulrich groaned, going limp now that he'd finally found his release. Ears perking at Dane's slow chuckle.

"Oh we aren't done yet kitten." Dane curled his fingers, pressing the roughly against Ulrich's prostate again, and wringing a squeal from the small kaithrit.

"W-what are you?" Ulrich dazedly asked as Jack soothingly ran his fingers over his fuzzy ears.

This garnered no audible response from Dane, who kept torturing the boys prostate at an even quicker pace than before.

"I c-c-can't" The kitten whined, thrashing his tail weakly.

"Oh I think you can cousin." Jack chuckled, scratching under the boys chin.

Dane proved this statement right, quickening his fingers pace. Simultaneously he licked a stripe from the boys balls up past his taint, teasing the boys sensitive rim.

"Gghh- ahh" Ulrich wailed as another orgasm was dragged out of his exhausted frame. Body going completely limp this time as he sagged against the couch, eyes fluttering shut and ragged breath starting to even out.

"Think I went too far?" The gruff ausar asked jack, who was still fondly petting the boys fuzzy ears.

"No, I'm quite sure he's enjoying his little cat nap. This was exactly the release he needed"

Ulrich's face was fare from troubled, his face was completely peaceful as he rested against the couch.

"He does seem to be in need of another bath, however." The blond man chucked.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once Ulrich had been gently cleaned and laid in his plush bed to rest off the evenings activities, the two larger men sat on the same couch as before, speaking quietly.

"I definitely think I'm about to go into a rut man, whole time we was playin' with him I just kept imagining me marking up his neck. Know what I mean?" Dane asked.

"Can't say familiar with the whole sentiment, being a terran, but I know what you mean. I agree, its likely his pregnant scent that’s driving you into it." Jack spoke bemusedly as he sipped his drink, lounging on the couch quite comfortably, despite it smelling strongly of sex.

"What do you mean? Wouldn't him being pregnant make me not go into rut?" Dane's brow furrowed, looking confused.

"Well," Jack started. "If he were a pregnant ausar I suppose that would be true, I don’t blame you for not knowing this about kaithrit- but for instance…" Jack paused, trying to phrase his thoughts without mistake.

"Evolutionarily speaking, if he was in the wild, pregnant and vulnerable, and some virile male came along, a potential threat specifically to his baby, but not him.

Dane nodded, fixated on the curious explanation.

"If that threat were thinking straight, barbaric as it might be, they would likely try and terminate the unborn child, so that he might go into heat, and be impregnated by the newcomer. However," Jack raised his hand, as if to interrupt Dane's grimace.

"However, if the pregnant kaithrit were to go into heat before his offspring were terminated, the newcomer would mate with him, and instinctively bond with the child, despite not having been the biological father."

"So basically," the ausar began slowly. "He's trying to trick me into thinking I'm the baby daddy."

Jack laughed, "I guess you could say that."

"Hm, cheers." Dane clinked his glass against Jacks, smiling softly.

 

 

 


	4. Baby Bird

 

 

Ulrich groaned as he awoke, blearily stretching out across his bed, despite the soreness in his rear.

As the events of the previous evening slowly came back to him, he found himself annoyed with his "companions". He meant to plot his revenge, but came up short. Instead distracted by the unfamiliar instincts filling his head.

He really wanted to curl up in a ball of blankets and relax, but this bed just didn’t have enough soft stuff on it!

Ulrich huffed, getting up to begin his conquest, thoughts of revenge gone for now but not forgotten.

He marched into Jacks chambers semi-aggressively. Dane and Jack both looked up at his entrance, armed with freshly cooked pancakes to quell the expected wrath.

However as Ulrich marched right past them- and the scent of food, they looked back at each other, both equally confused. Ulrich took no notice of their wary observance, instead sniffing out a very attractive pile of dirty clothes by Jacks bed.

Ulrich huffed again, "I hate you both, you smell like _garbage,_ and these aren't even soft enough." finishing his affronted speech, he collected the small heap of clothes into his arms, marching back to his room with it despite his complaints.

 

"So uh," Dane began, scratching his jaw idly, "What was that exactly?"

"I'm not quite sure." Jack responded, still holding the plate of pancakes he had intended to offer his cousin. "However," He continued, "I do have a couple suspicions. If you will recall out conversation last night, you may have them too."

"Right…" Dane began, sullenly looking down at his own fluffy pancakes. "So his heat isn't going to enhance his personality I guess. Isn't this like, a good time for him to see a lady doctor? Or uh, you know. a pregnant specific doctor but for guys or… whatever." Dane began to shovel the syrup soaked food into his mouth as he finished his ill constructed thought.

"Yes, I've been meaning to get him in to see a specialist, but I wanted him to settle in a bit. I think it would be wise to have the doctor preform a house call instead, I will make the appointment after breakfast." Jack seemed to consider something for a moment. "By the way… which of us if going to bring him his food?"

Ulrich had been quite docile the previous evening, thanks to that lovely catnip Jack had purchased. Jack doubted he would be nearly as docile NOW however.

Dane grimaced, "Well last night was your idea, so I think you should bring it to him."

"Hmm," Jack donned his poker face. "you were the one doing the 'heavy lifting', as it were, also" Jack brandished his pancake laden fork at Dane. "I have to make the appointment. Good luck." He flashed a grin at Dane before depositing his plate in the sink, and taking his data pad with him into the hall.

Dane growled as he devoured the rest of his pancakes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jack strode through the empty halls towards his secretaries small office, having business with the green haired boy.

"Ah, there you are Kase." The timid full-blooded kaithrit looked up at Jack as he approached. "What can I do for you, sir?" He asked shyly. Kase, similar to Ulrich, was a kaithrit male. However, due to being full-blooded instead of half terran, Kase had twin, pine colored tails swaying behind him.

Jack smiled at the short boy, had his affections not been otherwise taken by Ulrich, Jack was quite sure he would have many plans in mind for the skittish young thing.

"I need you to look up who is assigned to Ulrich Steele as his maternal specialist in his medical files. I'd like them sent over to my quarters for a house call as soon as possible. And please update me about that incubator I requested while I'm here."

Kase nodded and immediately began typing something on the small computer in front of him. "Well sir the incubator order has gone through smoothly, it should arrive within 72 hours according to the producer. And it would appear Master Ulrich's maternal specialist is a V-KO model Nursedroid named "Franziska". Shall I contact her now, sir?"

Kase looked up at jack submissively, the boy had proven to be the perfect selection for his secretary. Back when Jack had found him, his talents were being completely wasted by Pyrite Industries on some backwater planet.

The boys treatment there had been so bad that his higher ups left him in an injured state while he went about his work. Broken arm unhealed despite the available medical technology. Jack, however, had seen the potential in the boys work-ethic and attitude. Diligently performing his duties without complaint, despite the poor pay and treatment. It had not been a difficult decision to buy out the boys contract and employ him at SteeleTech, and it was not a decision Jack regretted.

"Yes, that would be best. Do let me know when she is on her way now, I will be waiting in my office."

Kase looked starry eyed up at Jack, always happy to please. "Of course sir, it shouldn’t take long at all."

Jack smiled down at the short, obedient boy. "Thank you, you've been doing a very good job so far, I'm quite impressed." Jack paused, ruffling the boys hair and stroking his soft, pine green ears as a reward. "Keep up the good work boy, and I'll increase your pay handsomely."

Kase blushed and leant into Jacks hand, not bothering to hide his pleasure at the gentle petting. "Of course sir, thank you sir!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dane entered Ulrich's room, grimacing at the strange atmosphere.

The small kaithrit was nestled in a hoard of blankets, pillows, and clothes on top of his bed.

"What's up little guy? Who wants pan-" Danes cavalier question was interrupted by an offended hiss.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Ulrich snapped. "Yeah let me just _drench_ my nest in fucking syrup you big dumb idiot! Bring me crackers or jerky or something, god."

Dane supposed dealing with what was basically a bratty teenager was his punishment for being a pervert. "Ok… I will go do that now?"

Ulrich snorted at Danes behavior. "And I'm craving chocolate! Bring me lotion too, my feet feel too dry. Ugh, you two are _useless_."

Dane grinned at the haughty boy, reminding him of a terran house cat with his demands. He bowed to the peculiar kaithrit as he spoke sarcastically. "As you wish your shortness. I wouldn't think of neglecting my pretty little kitty."

As Dane retreated from the room, Ulrich glared and thrashed his puffed up tail at him from across his perch.

 

"Hmph, lucky I have better things to do than POISON him." A light blush colored Ulrich cheeks as he returned to rearranging his nest.

A fluttering feeling began in his chest as he gazed at his work. He had never imagined himself building a nest for himself and his young. Much less filling it with his _cousin's_ clothes of all people, and those of his perverted guard dog.

His blush grew as his mind flashed back to the rugged grin the ausar flashed him minutes before.

Someone so crass and perverted had no right to act cute or awkward, it was just unfair.

Ulrich's hand gently settled over his stomach, lightly tracing his fingertips over his slight baby bump.

Was it normal to be nesting this early on? He realized suddenly that for someone in the middle of pregnancy, he knew fairly little about what to expect.

Before, back on Jacks ship, there was mention of seeing a doctor. Ulrich supposed that was a good place to start for most of his questions. Not that he didn’t trust the extranets "expertise" in the subject of alien pregnancies, but he would feel more comfortable asking a real person.

His fingers continued their tracing unbidden as the fluttering feeling grew, whether it was excitement or anxiety Ulrich did not know, but the emotion was strong, and lifted his heart all the same.

Right now there was a small life breathing through his body, one day he would be able to hold that life in his hands.

He hoped his baby bird would not grow up to be caged, like him.

Ulrich shook his head, such angst ridden thoughts weren't suited to someone like him. Once his baby was old enough, Ulrich was determined to return to the excitement of the planter rush.

Despite the dangers he had encountered, his wanderlust had not been dampened.

Ulrich recalled his recent adventures and misadventures alike, there was so much more to learn and experience that he had yet to see.

Exotic secrets, primal emotions and travels, new peoples and cultures, songs, art, languages. And all of them were hidden to the galaxy up until now.

Ulrich's previously dampened mood soared with his imagination, he found himself grinning and rolling about in his nest. The sight of which was a surprise to Dane as he reentered the room.

"I'm surprised you're feeling that good without those pancakes."

This idiot really did have a one track mind didn’t he?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jack reentered his chambers accompanied by the soft mannered Nursedroid who's presence he'd requested.

Madam Franziska, as she was called, had proven to be very quiet and well-mannered. Despite her soft seeming nature, there was something slightly mysterious about her, though Jack felt embarrassed to use such a term to describe a simple V-KO model. He found himself slightly on guard around her.

"They- Ulrich and Dane, must be in Ulrich's chambers. If you will follow me Madam, I will show you." Jack walked ahead, noting the slight mess Dane left behind from breakfast.

"Of course, Jack dear. Lead the way."

The female droid walked purposefully, and at a controlled pace while following him. Jack couldn’t help but notice the use of his name, the first time she referred to him by name he had been slightly shaken, having not yet introduced himself. But he supposed it natural that a SteeleTech droid would know any person of interest within the company.

 

Jack opened the door to Ulrich's chambers softly, amused at what he found within.

Ulrich was lounging quite smugly in his nest, looking very much the part of the dragon atop his hoard of gold.

He was surrounded not just by a menagerie of soft, cuddly textiles, but also with the jingly cat toys Jack had bought from VavaGroom the previous evening. On the bedside table nearest Ulrich sat several resealable bags of snack food, and water bottles. Dane was perched in a chair near to Ulrich's nest, listening to the young kaithrit ramble on about some extranet show it appeared.

"And then!" Ulrich babbled excitedly, a box of chocolate candies in his lap and seemingly no recollection of his plans to murder his companions . "She finds out the she can ALSO transform into a magical girl, and she wipes the smirk right off the chancellors fucking face with this giant ass pink laser! It's AWESOME!"

Poor Dane

"Honey I'm home." Jack sarcastically interrupted the painful recounting of Ulrich's disturbing viewing habits.

Before Jack had a chance to introduce their guest, the droid stepped ahead of him and bowed slightly to Ulrich, ignoring Dane.

"Hello Master Ulrich, I am Madam Franziska. I was commissioned by my lady, your mother, to be your personal nurse should the need ever arise."

Ulrich seemed caught off guard by the mention of his mother. He had been fairly young when she passed away, and the few memories of her that he retained were considered very precious.

"You knew my mama?" Ulrich asked curiously, his expression softening and his ears sitting forward, attentive.

Jack had grown uncomfortable at the mention of Ulrich's dearly departed mother, not wanting to intrude on anything personal of that nature. "Dane, let us give these two some privacy. We will be waiting outside, please say the word if you need anything." He said shortly, leading Dane out of the room.

 

"That's _much_ better." Franziska said as the two men left the range of earshot.

"Now, let us become reacquainted. People such as Jack know me as Madam Franziska, but it would please me greatly if you called me 'Fanny', for that's what you knew me as when you were little."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
